The Caged Fight
by AnonymousLoveForWriting1st
Summary: An Emison story with a few different twists and turns from the show but with some OC characters as well. Emison Endgame, I think. I don't own Pretty Little Liars.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Emison fanfic and I really am going to change the story alot but don't worry it will still be an Emison story and there will still be -A but just saying, it will change alot with some OC characters. I know you will like them but still, you never know. I will give a shout out to my 50th reveiwer (if there is one) and I will answer all of your questions. Here we go, enjoy!**

**Ali's PoV**

"Where's Hanna?" asked Aria. We were in my living room, even though I didn't want to be there after the incident that happened only a few days ago.

"Um, probably out, drinking with Caleb again." Emily suggested but it sounded more like a fact than a suggestion. I squeezed her hand that I had been holding and I didn't realize it. Em and I hadn't really talked about our little make out session in her bed, and I know I haven't mentioned this to her but I know she was staying up watching me. I felt bad, I wish I could make her believe how I feel about her, but she'd push it away as if it were a lie like I had done to her along time ago. My mermaid probably thinks I am just stringer her along like a bead on a necklace like I once did but I would never do that to her never again.

"Ali, are you there?" Spencer waved her hand in front of my face and snapped her fingers.

"Yes, I'm right here." I snapped. I knew that was a bad move because Emily looked at me with a warning look. I knew that if I kept snapping I would never get there trust and I would never win Emily back.

We all turned when we heard loud, annoyed footsteps coming our way and the next thing we knew a drunk, aggitated Hanna came strolling our way.

"What's up?" she said, clearly pissed about something. She looked towards Em's hand in mine and scowled. Clearly she didn't like us being together.

"Since we are all here, I would like to state that Jenna is up to something." I said breaking the silence that was caused by Hanna angrily strolling into my house.

Emily had a look on face that looked like she wanted to say something but then she glanced at Spencer who shook her head slightly.

"Obviously, when is Jenna not planning something. Just today I saw her at the eye doctor with Sydney wearing the exact same thing as her." Spencer said, wincing at her eye again.

"But what about Meli-" Emily was cut short due to the lights shuttering off. Everbody looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"What the hell was that?" I asked nervously. I knew this could be another -A thing going on inside my house. I heard footsteps then loudly crashing noises. There was a fight going on but who was fighting who.

I raced with Emily still clutching my hand over to the sound. I was in the kitchen before I knew it and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Figures in black hoodies fighting off two other figures who were in black hoodies but one had a leather jacket zipped over their hoodie.

The two figures who was fighting what I thought to be -A's crew, were fighting expertly back against the crew. They were doing flips and high twist kicks. The smaller one of the two, got his or her's foot caught in one of crew's hands and whipped around his or her's other leg kicking the crew member in the face knocking him out.

Suddenly one of the crew members ran towards us but the petite figure jumped onto his back and pulled down the floor. How am I going to explain all of the blood on the floor if there is any? I asked my self.

The figure turned over so he or she was hover the member but the -A crew man whisk out a switch blade and slashed. Luckily the figure on top dodged the best he or she could and only got slashed in the leg. I heard her wince, it was definetly a she and I was dumbfounded at the thought a woman could fight this good.

The girl had her hands wrapped around the figure's neck, "Tell me where my brother is!" she yelled clearly angry. The figured mumbled a few words which I knew would not be helpful to the girl. The girl finished the job and strangled the man with her petite hands.

She looked at us and pulled her hood down. Her golden curls brush her chest in shoulders. Her angry electric blue eyes looked at me and Emily.

"Hey Em, hello Allison. Long time no see." Emily ran over to her and hugged her. I knew who this girl was, I just didn't know how Em knew her.

"Meg we have to get out of here." the girl, Megan, yes that was her name, nodded. I hadn't seen her in while but I knew we would've crossed paths again. The other figure what up to her, he let down his hood and he was tall, muscular, and what caught me of guard was the fact that he looked exactly like Em except for his bright green eyes. He saw the Megan's wound he scooped her up and placed on the counter.

He looked over at us, his eyes meeting Em's, "Xander what are you doing her?" she asked.

He ran up to Em and hugged her, " Long time no see." he said and smiled, she returned the smile. The rest of us were staring at Em and I.

"Where have you been?" she asked both of them. They both looked like they were about to cry. Then the taller one looked back over at Meg, who gave a nod.

Xander looked at Emily, "-A hasn't just been pestering you all but they have been messing with us two but in a worse way."

Emily walked into the kitchen and hugged Megan then hugged Xander again. "Thank you." was all she said.

"Your welcome, Cousin." Xander said with a smile. He scouped up his friend and carried her past us. When he did, I couldn't help but notice the long gash on the girl's leg.

He turned around and looked at us, "You'll see more of us often, Em, don't worry you'll see us again." he smiled. When we were all looking at him we hadn't notice all of -A's crew disappear.

Hanna was the first to notice, " Who the hell are they and how did -A's crew disappear." the grouped looked shocked but they were mostly looking between Em's and my faces. They didn't know how those guys knew us but I was curious how Emily knew both of them.

** Who is Xander? Who is Megan? How does Emily know both? When did Allison meet Meg? All questions will be answered as you continue to read. Review, Favorite, and Follow for more updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my last chapter! Make sure to leave a review and if you want something to happen DON'T BE AFRAID TO CONTACT ME through PM or Reviews. 2nd chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Emily's PoV**

"Care to explain how you know them?" Hanna asked rudely. The two people who were in Ali's kitchen were my cousin and my camp buddy. Xander and his family lived in New York and I thought I would never get to see them again. Megan and I never really stayed in contact after camp but that didn't mean I didn't miss her.

Xander and Megan had just left, I wondered how Megan was? I saw her injury and it looked pretty bad. "Em, snap out of it!" Aria clapped her hands in front of my face. "Again how do you know them?" this time it was coming from Aria.

I sighed, while they all stared at me, " I know Meg from that camp I went to, remember the one I went to the summer after Ali disappeared." the runaway cringed at that but I continued, " I need someone and she was there for me, her mom died when she was really young and her father was abusive, so she had been in several foster homes with her two brothers."

"How is that relatable?" Spencer asked.

"She reminded me that there is worse pain to fell then death. She told me somethings that happened between her and her father." I paused changing the subject not wanting to continue this debute, " Her oldest brother was in the army, so she and her other brother were really close."

"What do you think she meant by 'where is my brother?' " Hanna asked.

"Yeah, and how did you know that guy?" Aria countered.

"Her older brother was killed in action and her other brother was all she had left, since she was put in foster homes with them since there father was put into jail. So I geuss she is looking for someone who might've kidnapped her brother." I swallowed, not wanting to talk about her life, I won't ever forget how she told me , " I know the guy because he is my cousin, Xander. How they found each other, I don't know."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes while they ingest all I had to say but then Hanna spoke up, "Ok, what is up with all that sexual tension you and that girl have?" of course Hanna would ask that.

All I could do was looked down at my shoes, "Um, we-we sort of kissed." I stuttered.

Hanna was making an 'OMG' face with her mouth hanging low. " So you and her were like dating? I can't believe it, I thought Maya was your first girlfriend."

"Wait, who's Maya?" asked Allison. I looked up at her and there was jealous written all over Ali's face.

"Someone who moved into your house a year later after disappeared and who had a thing with Emily." Spencer filled in the blanks but that didn't stop the runaway from scowling.

"No, Megan was not my first girlfriend. We were just in a moment and we kind of made out in creek." I said shyly.

"Shy on the streets, sexy in the sheets." I heard Ali said under her breath so it was bearly audible.

"Okay I think we can all agree we are a little spooked so let's all stay at my house." Spencer inquired. I was thankful for the break in the interogation, but Alison still shot me a look telling me that we were going to discuss this later.

**Allison's PoV**

I knew Megan. I don't know where though, she looked like me but with porcelain (sorry if I spelled that wrong) skin and with out my dimpled chin. She was a bit taller than me, golden locks flowed, her electric blue eyes shimmered. I remember her but I don't know where. I had met alot of people when I disappeared. I had a few friends that came and helped me, CeCe and Noel being two of them. I hated the fact that she had something on me, or what seemed like it and I hated that she knew Em and that she liked her or maybe even loved her.

"Ali, are you ok?" Emily asked. We were in her honda, just us, the other girls had there rides.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I was scared as hell, I never thought that another person would break in again, let alone five.

Emily smirked, she knew I was lying, " No you're not." She glanced over at me, " I know that your scared about the whole breaking in thing but I also know that isn't the only bothering you." she paused, " I think your jealous of what Megan and I had."

I nodded, I was extremely jealous of what went down between Em and Megan. I thought I would always be the only girl in Emily's life, be a tragic love story. I wanted to be her love story, I wanted to be with her, if it weren't for -A we wouldn't have been in this mess. She would be with Ben and she would secretly love me. Maybe that's the point of -A attacking them, seeing them for themselves, making them stronger, and making them think I was the one holding them back.

"So what exactly did you two do together?" I asked, nervous about the answer.

"Well, it was more like a summer fling, Ben and I were still dating but I was at camp and he wasn't and you were gone." she looked over at me again, " When you disappeared, you destroyed me, I would get drunk alot, thinking you would never come back to me." she turned away from my look of sorrow, "Meg, helped me out of my funk, she brought the best out of me, she taught to take my anger out on sports, she taught me how to forget." she looked taken back.

"But what exactly did you do together in that creek?" I asked, I didn't want the answer but yet I want to know what I'm up against.

"Well we swam around in underwear," she smiled, " and we made out under the small waterfall."

Damn it! That girl has one upped me, that would've been romantic to kiss under a waterfall, I mean, except for the pounding water. " You all have grown up so much since I've been gone."

"Yeah we have."

**Megan PoV**

"How are going to fight tonight?" Xander asked. We both were professional kick boxers, it was like fight club except we didn't just do the underground stuff, we also did the commercial things.

"Oh trust me, I'm gonna fight." Xander was driving my 70's cadilac that was red with white stripes down the middle, it had white leather seats, and a top that could be taken off. "They call me, Monkey for a reason Ax." I've always called him that, we were like brother and sister. His family was killed in a car accident a year ago, but Emily's family, I geuss didn't hear about it. My brother was killed in action in Egypt and my other brother who was taking care of me disappeared, and that -A son of a bitch took him from me. Samara my girlfriend had was murdered when we were in Philly due to a mugging. I hated seeing her die in a hospital bed, watching the light in her eyes slowly die out of them, it had only been three months.

"Do you have your gear?" He meant my wraps, a tight tank, and some shorts.

"Yeah, there in my trunk." I said.

Tonight we were going to a commercial fight, meaning, that it would be televised tomorrow on some ESPN or Fox Sports or whatever.

"You know, we are caged fighting tonight." Ax and I were a kick boxing team, The Rascobolla Siblings, and caged fights were my favorite thanks to my skills of being a climber. "Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed, super excited. Time to let off some of my -A caused fire.

**Spencer's PoV**

We were all at my house, in my room, Emily and Ali had just arrived. The room was silent for a moment until Hanna broke the silence, " How did you know the guy Emily? That summer fling must have been more than just kiss with that girl wasn't it?" Hanna, Hanna, Hanna, why do you have to be so rude and ask all the questions that are going through our heads, but I'm not complaining, sometimes it's helpful but seriously uncomfortable.

I didn't mention the pictures I still have of Alison, but I very wary of where they were in my room.

"I - I know the guy because he is my cousin," she paused, she was tense about the girl for some reason, "I went to camp with her, ok? It was a summer fling, I was still dating Ben, but when I was with her nothing mattered, sexuality, Ben, nothing. When I was there at camp you could be what ever you wanted to be and she showed that to me. She was the one who really made me question if I was gay or not, Maya was there to prove my suspicions."

"What I thought Ali was the one that did that?" Aria asked.

"She was the start of it all but Megan really did a number on me." Emily whispered.

"How come we didn't know about her 'til now?" Hanna demanded.

"Well I was still ashamed of my feelings, so I thought if I didn't mention it my feelings would go away but then I fell for Maya and then now we're here." she glanced away, I know she was thankful when the doorbell rang alerting us that the pizza was here.

"I'll get that." I said, first one to react.

**Megan's PoV**

I am exhausted. We made it to the final round with another duo team and it was going to be the cage match. The cage comes down when you are in the last match, and it is always really hard.

I paced around my corner of the ring with Ax by my side. I was part of his family when they died, they were my foster family, and they were going to adopt me and my brother but my brother was kidnapped by -A and Ax's family died in the car wreck.

"You've got this Monkey." I hated when he called me that, it sounded like I was toddler again but I have to hear the crowd cheer whenever I'm fighting so I have to get use to it.

It was amazing seeing Emily again, I have to see her again, I will see her again besides, Xander has to see the Fields anyways about some family matters.

"The Final Match has begun!" cried the announcer, Ax was the first in.

I fixed my wraps, making them tighter. My mouth piece was in place and I was ready.

Before I knew it I was tapped in because the girl jumped into the ring with her male duo partner. Thank God, that the ring was pretty big, I didn't want jump into Ax's fight again.

I dodged her first punch and socked her in the side but she was quick and dodged getting a hit in my bad thigh. I winced but the pain fueled me even more. The adrenaline hiked up through my blood and my bones. Before I knew it I was getting punches left in right on her until had her cornered and I geuss I was pissed about something because then I slammed my fist into her face making her fall out of the ring, crash into the cage, then fall onto the small little space of mat that was in between the cage and the ring.

I glanced over at Ax, he was having difficulties but had time to nod at me. I climbed the ropes then jumped onto the cage. I had a good grip and I started climbing.

When I was right above Ax's competitor, he looked up and gave me another nod. Thankfully the cage was not to high because I would've probably died. I jumped doing a back flip, then kicking and landing onto the competitors back.

"Monkey! Monkey! Monkey!" the crowd cheered.

"We have our winners! Monkey and The Bulk, The Rascobolla Siblings!" The crowd cheered and whistled. While Xander lifted me onto one of his shoulders, while they gave us our medals. Later we would recieve 10,000 dollars in prize money each.

"Tomorrow let's go over to the Field's house." said Ax. I looked at him and nodded.

**What does Xander want from the Fields? Will Emily fall for Megan once again? What happened to Megan's brother? All question will be answer if you keep reading. Review, PM, Favorite, and Follow for more updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Just like to let you guys know, I might switch around some events like investigations and questioning and stuff to develope characters a little bit more but don't worry this is an Emison story so of course there endgame. I saw 5x10 on Tuesday and I was like, woah, what the hell just happened? Emison has to be endgame, no break ups, no Paily ( no offense to Paily shippers, I just can't ship them, and Paige is a really awkward kisser. :( sorry. ) If Emison is not endgame at least bring back Samara, she was the only girlfriend of Emily's who didn't break her heart. Remember 50th reviewer gets a shout out but there are two people I wanna give a shout out to,**

** BrittzandTana, wrote one of my favorite stories, Let Me Love You**

** Jessgurlayy97, also wrote another favorite of mine, Little Things**

**Both of you are awesome and I hope guys always remember that. **

**Emily's Pov**

I can't believe I saw Megan again and with my cousin Xander. I wonder what happened, he shouldn't be here, he should be with his family and who did he find out about -A. Megan, she was hurt but she always the type to make you forget anything, she could make anyone happy in their saddest moments, she could make you laugh even if just embarrased yourself so much, she could take your worries away with just her smile, I remember that she always made me forget my sexuality problems with that smile of hers, she was someone you could trust and you know she would never tell a soul. I told her everything that summer that went down with Ali and I, she was angry at Alison but she cormforted me, she helped me stop drinking. Megan had so many hidden talents that she had only shared with me, she made me feel special and right now I wanted to feel that charm she used to make you feel good about yourself, but she always seemed to mean what she said. Nobody could hate Megan, even the worst people like Jenna got along with Megan. Should I be worried that she could get along with those people, yes, but she only saw the good in people and brought the good out of those people, she completely ignored anyone's horrible past.

I know now that I should have told her that I wanted her to be mine and I wanted to be hers. I didn't though, and I think that was the worst mistake of my life. If I had come out and told my mom that I was dating Megan, she would have totally supported me, she loved Megan. I had never seen a worried or hateful side of Megan until I saw her asking where her brother was and beating the shit out of -A's crew. I knew something must've been very wrong even at the worst times, Megan could make anyone feel confident enough to make it through the roughest times. If only I had started to date Megan when I first came out, I know, my mom would be saying stuff like 'Emily don't hurt Megan' or ' Megan, make sure I have lot's of grand babies, I don't care which one of you has them, I know they will be beautiful either way' or even, ' When are two gonna get married because I need to know what colored dresses I should get for the bridemaids.' Yeah, my mom would totally ship us if we had been together but that never happened. I fell for Maya, and I loved her and all but she wasn't the best person to come out of the closet with.

I was wide awake on Spencer's red couch, everyone else was still sleeping. I decided to go down stairs and get a glass of milk so it could help me sleep. I carefully tip toed over the snoring Hanna that happened to be sleeping in front of the door way. Hanna the queen of awkward situations and intrusions of dates, what would we do with out her. When I got towards the doorway I was yanked aside into a guest bedroom by Alison. She put her index finger on my lips motioning to be quiet and I nodded, understanding.

"What happened when I disappeared?" she asked in a husky whisper.

I sighed, I figure it was about time she knew everything. She only knew bits and pieces about what happened to us. "You may want to sit down." she took my hand and squeezed it and pulled me over to the bed then we sat. I swallowed the giant lump in my throat, I didn't want to relive and remember what is was like when Ali disappeared let alone talk about it.

"At first when you left, I was heartbroken, I cried myself to sleep every night thinking there was no way I could get you back because as the days progressed the less likely it would be for you to just show up out of no where, telling us this was just a joke or just coming to school and asking us what you missed out on." tears leaked from the ducts of my eyes, I could keep holding all my feelings of what happened in, "I was depressed for a long time, I wasn't happy with my relationship with Ben, and I didn't have friends to support me until you 'died', when you did supposedly die I ended up drinking a lot," my runaway looked like she was about implode on herself and her feelings would leak everywhere, she was silently crying but still listening, "My mom thought it would be a good idea to send me to camp over the summer. She said I was being an introvert and that I really needed to get out and get some air, so she sent me to camp and there I met Megan." she squeezed my hand tighter, "She stopped me from drinking so much, she may have made me alot more confused on my orientation because she helped me so much, it was like, I don't know, Florence Nightingale Syndrome. She fixed me, Ali, she fixed the my broken heart that you had caused putting the pieces back together gradually. I don't know what happened to her after camp but obviously something really bad happened to her. I have never seen in her in so much pain before, she could put a smile on your face even when you didn't think you would ever smile again, she could make anyone and everyone smile and laugh even though she had a really rough past."

Alison gave me a confused look, with her teary eyes, "Tonight was the first time you saw her like that, even with a rough past?"

"Yeah, and she didn't just have a rough past it would be like climbing Mount Everest without a breathing mask rough. Her mother died when she was 6, her mother was the only one stopping her dad from abusing them, he sexually assulted her several times and whipped her with his belt when she didn't obey. When they finally did get out of the house her oldest brother joined the army and was killed in action while in Egypt and she lived with her second oldest brother. They stayed together through foster homes because her brother wasn't 18 yet but was still older than her."

"Oh my gosh, that sounds awful, if that happened to me I would probably commit suicide." she probably felt sorry for feeling a twinge of jealousy when Emily first explained how she knew Megan. I couldn't believe Ali was actually being sincere when she said that but I think there might have been so motives behing it.

"When we were at camp she made everyone laugh and get along with each other. I even got along with Jenna whenever Megan was around. No one was ever rude to her, no one even knew her back story. She was someone you could trust with secrets and not stab you in the back." the last sentence came out a little harsh and it was a shot towards Alison, but Alison just nodded, "No one could be sad when she was around, she felt like home, so welcoming, always making sure you were comfortable and not feeling awkward. She never did anything that would upset anyone, even if she did, I'm pretty sure even the most strict, harsh person out there would have forgiven her, except if she was like a serial killer or something but she was to nice to do that. If I was with her anymore than I was, I probably wouldn't still be a virgin because even though we weren't girlfriends but we still kissed and there was still a spark when we did we were both ready to give it up to each other and we almost did when we kissed under the waterfall."

"So I get it you and Megan were really close, but what happened when you got back to school?" Ali asked.

"Well my first girlfriend Maya moved into your house, and well she was the girl I came out with but that's not how I came out to Hanna, Aria, and Spencer."

"How did you come out to them?"

"Well, remember that letter that I wrote you when I was telling you how angry I was when you rejected me? Well I got a note about the Great Expectations, the one you read to me in the library, and I found in there. Well it was storming really bad and I left my bag there to go to the lockerooms where everyone else was at. When I came back, Detective Wilden made me explain the letter and why I had the stone figures from your first memorial and so when I did, I basically outed myself in front of Spencer, Aria, and Hanna. Thankfully though, Spencer's mom stopped the interogation and said that if he did it again, there would be a law suit against him." I swallowed, I didn't want to remember sad I was, how many I tears I shed that day, but I remember the comfort my friends brought saying stuff like it was okay about me being deeply in love with her. "I don't know if you know this but you really had me whipped, I would've killed someone and bury the body if you had asked me to."

"I'm glad you grew out of it, I like this new, independant Emily." Ali gave me a reasurring smile.

"Well, Maya and I started to date, we took some pictures in a photo booth at Noel Khan's annual cabin party and -A blackmailed them to my mom, she never asked about them but I ended up telling my dad when he was home, then my mom found any type of way to rid Maya out of my life and she did. Then Paige kinda of tried to drown me and then after the swim meet she kissed me in my car."

"Wait, she tried to drown you!?" Alison asked in an angry whisper.

"Yeah, but it was two years ago things have changed." I explained, "Well after that Paige and I started to secretly date but I had to stop it because I felt like I was taking a step back." Alison was pissed off, I'm surprised she didn't have steam coming out of her ears. "Well then I went out with someone who was going to help Paige come out, I was in a really good relationship until -A made me give one of her friends my phone number and her other friend thought I was cheating on her."

"Wait, was this girl's name?" Alison looked at me, I could tell she actually wanted to know her name.

"Samara, Samara Cook." Alison took a deep breath in, obviously she known her but I don't know how. "How do you know her, don't lie to me."

"Well when I met your friend Megan, she was dating Samara at the time." Alison replied.

"Why did you meet up with Megan?" I was more curious than angry but she wanted to protect her friend from the wrath of Alison.

"I was hiding in her gym and she gave me 15,000 dollars to get me through." she whispered.

"You didn't take advantage of her did you?" I was getting pissed, if Ali did that to Megan, someone was going to pay.

"She knew I was in hiding and she insisted on helping, and let me tell you, she did not take no for answer." I smiled, Megan never had a mean bone in her body. "So what other -A things did -A do when I was gone?"

"Well, when it was Mona, Hanna got ran over by a car, then Ian Thomas was killed by -A, who made it look like a suicide convincing the police that he killed you, Garret Reynolds was killed after being convicted, Maya was killed a little before that and a guy posed as her cousin and in self defense I killed him," I took a deep breath, I didn't want to relive these horrible moments but I had to for Ali. Before I realized it, I was crying.

"Sssh, you don't have to tell me, I know everything else. Ssshh, don't cry." Ali pulled me into her arms, letting my head fall onto her chest. I calmed down and listened to her heartbeat, I was done crying but we still held each other.

**No Ones Pov**

The next day, Megan was at her her apartment she shared with Xander. She was having a staring contest with her alarm clock. She only slept for a few hours, and she hurt everywhere.

"Woah, you look like you got hit by a bus." Xander said as he walked into her had bruises on his face but he acted like nothing happened. Megan notice that he was carrying to cups of coffee.

"It feels like it too, I don't know if know this but you look like it too." Megan sat up against the head board of the bed. Xander handed a cup of coffeeto her, and she took a sip out of her mug.

"Well, I don't feel it," Xander said sitting on the edge of the bed, " You need to change that bandage on your leg and wash it then you need to get ready for school." Megan was only seventeen and she just need one more credit to graduate so she was just taking a few classes at Rosewood High so she could get her diploma faster. At her old school she was known as a genius and everybody thought she was gonna be Valadictorian but that was not what she wanted, she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could even if took A's in AP classes to get out. She need to go to college and get out and get a good job. All Megan wanted to do was forget.

Megan nodded, and when Xander left she set her mug on her nightstand and changed her bandage on her upper thigh then took a shower and through on a yellow blouse on some black jean shorts that barely covered the bandage. She dried her hair quickly and curled her blonde locks and put on her black converse. She then exited her room to find Xander had gotten dressed and had made chocolate chip pancakes with hashbrowns, biscuits, and sausage. Megan was always impressed with how well he could cook and whenever she asked him about it he always replied with a "It's a Fields thing, we are born good cooks."

She walked over to a seat that was sitting by their kitchen island, Xander was sitting at the end of the counter.

She quickly ate and said goodbye to Xander, " Have a fun day being a sophmore in college."

"Have fun taking classes your too smart for." he gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her.

"Bye." he said. "Don't get any detentions because I don't want have to go down there and explain how I'm you legal gaurdian and don't forget we are going to my aunt Pam's house today to tell them about my family."

"I still can't believe they didn't know about that, aren't the Fields close?" she said standing by the open door to their apartment, and was grabbing her jacket that had bronze buttons on it.

"Yeah, we are, we just don't like seeing people getting hurt." He responded with a sad smile.

Megan put on her jacket and left to go to Rosewood high school.

"Ali wake up." Ali found her self on the floor in Spencer's room and being shaken awake by Emily.

"What time is it?" she sat up and looked up and saw Emily already dressed and ready for school.

"It's 7, you have 30 minutes to get ready and go to school, the rest of us are waiting downstairs."

Emily then helped Alison up off the floor then they were eye to eye. Ali kissed Emily, but Emily pulled away before anything could happen. "You need to get ready for school." she grinned and left, leaving Ali to change and shower.

Once Emily came down stairs, she spotted Spencer making coffee, Hanna on her phone, and Aria drawing something in her sketch book.

"Hey, Spence, can you get me some coffee too?" Emily asked walking into the kitchen and leaning her weight on her elbows that were on the kitchen counter.

"What would like in your coffee?" she asked in a flirty way while leaning her hands on the kitchen island.

Emily grinned seductivaly, playing along, she leaned forward, "All I want is you." Hanna was the first to crack, she started laughing so hard that barely any sound came out. Aria was starting giggle as well bet then it was just Emily versus Spencer on who would laugh first.

"Well you can have me after you drink your creamy, sweet, coffee." Spencer got closer with each word she used to describe the coffee.

"Maybe we should just skip the coffee." Emily stood up and wrapped her arms around Spencer and couldn't help but wrap her arms around Emily, Emily leaned to where there was only a centimeter between there lips, "I could take you right here right now." all four didn't notice Ali come down the stairs.

"I always knew you were gay Spence." Ali joked from the spot she was sitting on the stairs.

"I'm only gay for you, Emily." Spencer purred then sweeped Emily off her feet and kissed her for like 5 seconds over dramatically.

Aria and Hanna were dying, they couldn't stop laughing plus Ali had this serious ' I'm gonna kill you for doing that,' look that was aiming near Spencer.

"You can always come back for more there is more than that, from where that came from." Emily said jokingly going for another kiss.

"I better go get your coffee." Spencer said smiling. Emily went over to Ali, and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"At least tell me this, am I better kisser than Spence?" Ali asked grinning slightly.

"I'll leave that to your imagination." giving Ali another peck. She pouted but Emily only smiled.

Spencer smiled but she was awkwardly aroused by that kiss. While the others laughed she felt a warmth that shouldn't have been there in her core. There was no way she felt anything with that kiss, no way she could have those feelings for Em, or any girl. She felt more warmth in her core as she thought more about Emily and the kiss. Emily was a really good kisser and there was no doubt even in a straight person's mind that Emily was so beautiful. Spencer took a deep breath as she put some sweetner in Emily's coffee. She then grabbed her and Emily's mugs. She carefully put her's on the counter and she walked over to Em and handed her's to her.

"Thanks Spence." Em said taking a sip of her coffee which only made it worse for Spencer.

"Your welcome. I'm gonna head to the bathroom then we will go." Spencer raced upstairs toward the bathroom and quickly shut the door. She then began splashing cold water on her face. She had a bad case of blue balls since Toby was off at the Police Academy but she never thought she'd ever feel so aroused by her best friend. She'd never felt like this with Toby, just one kiss with Toby never did that, it always took a little time to warm up.

Spencer looked straight at herself in the mirror and told herself that these feelings were just because of her blue balls and not because she actually had feelings for Emily. Besides Emily was sort of in a relationship with Ali but in all honesty Spencer didn't know what to make of their relationship, they'd kiss but it never reached more than that so it could be a more of a friends with benifets type of deal. Spencer splashed more water on her face with that thought. She grabbed a hand towel, and quickly dried her face. She went back downstairs before the others could worry about her.

"Come on guys let's go." Spencer said when she got down the stairs. They all went out side and into Spencer's BMW.

When they reached school, they each seperated to go to their homeroom except for Emily and Ali.

"Hey Em, we have the same homeroom right?" Ali asked, trying to ignore the people staring at her.

"Yeah I'll walk you there, it's right next to my AP Spanish class." the duo walk down several hallways dodge the big jocks and trying not to run into anybody in the very crowded hallways.

When they took there last turn they both saw her. They saw Megan talking to Emily's AP Spanish teacher and when they got closer they noticed that neither was speaking english but both were speaking fluent spanish.

Emily picked out a few were words of the conversation, while Ali was very confused because she had taken French. Emily noticed that Megan was telling her teacher about a few friends that she has that only spoke spanish so she picked up really quick and how she was in AP French as a junior but that was all Emily was able to pick up.

She turned to Ali and she noticed that Ali was looking at what Megan was wearing. She was wearing a jacket with bronze buttons, black jean shorts that were very short and tight, but what she most of noticed was the fact that she was wearing a top just like the one Ali wore the night that she 'died'.

"Hey Ali, hey Emily, what's up?" then she noticed they were staring at her, "Oh yeah, I'm fluent in Spanish, some of my friends that go to my gym only speak Spanish so I had to learn. Oh and I think we have the same homeroom, but I think I might have AP Chem with you, Emily and I think I have AP French with your friend Spencer."

"But aren't those college classes?" Ali asked as nicely as she could but she was jealous because she was stuck with the freshman for some classes.

"Yeah, I'm only 17 but I'm only one credit off for going to college already. My old school thought I was genius or something, but in all honesty I just want to get out of school faster. So I'm only taking a semester here at Rosewood High then I have early acceptance UPenn or Yale I haven't decided yet." Ali and Emily had to surpress their dropped jaws.

"Wow, you really need to talk to Spencer you two would be best friends." said Ali first.

"Well I guess we really should head to class." Megan said sweetly. Then the bell rang, concluding that their monday at school had begun.

**So what do you think of that Spemily thing? What about Megan? A few people anonymously asked for a story with Megan and Emily, Spencer or Hanna, I might do it, I just want maybe a few more people to take interest in it before I start writing it. Remember I give a shout out to my 50th reviewer so review your question and I'll answer them. Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! A lot of you guys really like Megan, and thank you for being accepting for her. OC characters are really hard to write well, what I mean by that is, fans love the series a fanfiction author is writing about they don't like changing up character feelings, so with an OC you have to make the audience fall in love with the character and accepted them into the bunch and sometimes this can become difficult but fortunetly I have all of you wonderful peoples out there who love the new characters. I love writing for Megan, I have so many plans for her, I really want her to develope as a character with some of my favorite characters. So I hope you guys enjoy another update! :D**

**No One's PoV**

"Hey, Spencer, right?" asked Megan when she sat next to a brunette that looked familiar.

"Hey, Megan." Spencer replied not really focused on Megan but on something that was in her book, hiding. Proof that Ali was just decieving them, A had sent her a picture of Ali talking to Noel, and few other pictures with her talking to Noel, A was trying to get them to tell the police Ali's actual story and Spencer wanted to. The only reason why they were still a little invested into Ali was because of Emily. The rest of the girls knew Ali was just playing with Emily's feelings again like she did before. Spencer felt anger bubble up inside with the inevitable, Ali would break Emily's heart in the end. They were planning on cutting ties with Ali, hopefully Emily would come to her senses.

"That must be a good book, since your face is plastered to it, Ms. Hastings." said Spencer's AP French teacher who was speaking loudly in french to the who class. You could here the giggle of several students, "I think I will read little bit of it." said the teacher while she smiled wickedly at Spencer, taking the book with the A pictures in them. The teacher walked over to her desk and put the book inside a drawer.

"I'm sorry." mouthed Megan, she looked genuinely sorry, even though it wasn't her fault.

After class, Spencer walked up to her teacher and asked, practically begged for her book back, "Please can I have my book back, please."

"No, I don't want you to fail my class because your worried more about your book than you do learning French."

Spencer didn't notice Megan walking up until she heard Megan's soft, sweet voice that was full of charm speaking in French to her French teacher, "Mais, Mme Paulson, elle a besion que re`server pour une des classes de son affectation est pre`vu le lundi." (sorry if that was rough, I'm not that fluent) loved it when students replied in french instead of english, she felt as if they were actually learning and actually cared about learning a language.

"Ok, Spencer, you can have your book back but you wouldn't be getting it if it weren't for your friend here." said , she was smiling brightly at Megan, as if she just won a noble prize or something, Ms. Paulson opened up one of the drawers in her desk and grabbed the book and all of the pictures came flooding out, before saw what they were, Megan quickly pick them up.

"Sorry, I'm such a klutz sometimes." Megan said wiping her fallen curls out of her face. smiled, she just found herself a favorite student, then Megan and Spencer walked out of the classroom.

"Here, these are yours." Megan said, handing Spencer the evidence from A. Spencer couldn't believe that Megan just saved her ass by saying those pictures were hers in front of .

"Thank you, I owe you one." Spencer said still in shock.

"Don't mention it but I think I want to use favor up at lunch." Megan said nicely. Why Emily gave this girl up, Spencer didn't know, though Spencer was a little jealous of Megan's and Emily's relationship, she knew that anyone is better than Alison is for Emily.

"How so?"

"I don't know anybody except for you guys, so I was wondering if I could sit with you guys?" Megan asked.

"Of course, after what you did back there, you can sit with us anytime." Spencer smiled, if she couldn't get Emily, then Megan should have her. Spencer still really understand her sudden liking of Emily, in that way, but she knew that it was getting increasingly worse the more she saw Emily. Spencer started to notice little details in Emily that could make anyone fall in love with her. She didn't know what she was going to do so she thought of one person she could talk about this with, Hanna. Hanna had gotten suddenly better after last nights dibocle.

They finally made it over to the cafeteria, and Megan stopped and looked around. Spencer noticed their were a lot of guys staring at Megan like she was a piece of meat. Spencer became angry at this and scowled.

"What are you so angry about?" Megan asked with her natural, always there, smile.

"Nothing." Spencer may have shrugg it off but it still bothered her.

"You don't like the way those jocks are staring at me, do you?" her smile grew bigger, her eyes filled with amusment.

"How did you know?" Spencer smiled to herself, Megan had the personality of Emily, and the jaw dropping looks of Alison, not that Emily isn't beautiful, because she is. It's just the cruel people of the world are the most beautiful outside but the ugliest inside. Jealous flared inside of Spencer, she wanted Emily to be hers but she couldn't fight with Ali.

"I just know, it's weird." Megan turned and smiled at Spencer.

Spencer finally spotted Emily and Hanna at their table, Spencer motioned to Megan that their table was over there. Megan nodded and followed Spencer.

"So what's up? I see you found Megan." said Hanna, as Spencer took a seat next to Emily and Megan was sitting next to Hanna.

"Nothing much." Spencer replied. "Megan I forgot to ask, how are you so fluent in French? I'm fluent but my accent isn't as good as your's." Megan looked up from her food and smiled again.

"I'm from France, my last name is Le Roux." Megan replied.

"Really that's cool." said a voice from behind them, which happened to be Aria who was with Ali. Ali took her seat across from Emily and Aria was next to Megan. "So when did you move over to the U.S.?"

"I moved when my father left, I was forced to because of my adoption agency." a sad look took the place of her smiling one but only for a second.

"That sounds terrible." Aria chided.

"How come you don't have, like, an accent or something?" asked Hanna, who was the most curious annoying person you'll even know but you just have to love her even though she was kind of rude sometimes with her questions.

"I was 6 so it was really easy to adapt. Let's just say I watch a lot of Sesame Street when I was little." she smiled. Emily couldn't help but notice the way Ali was looking at Megan. On the outside she fake smiling, but on the inside, Emily knew that Ali thought Megan was an ignorant child.

There was something about this girl that gave Alison vulnerable, raw feelings. She didn't quite understand what they were but she hated feeling so vulnerable. She couldn't tell what it was but it was really bothering her. She absent mindedly reached for Emily's hand for comfort. Megan smiled at her and Ali's heart pounded in her chest, like a fist, or a snare drum in a drum line, or the booming sounds of thunder but whatever it was, it definetly made the girl very interesting.

When Megan got home from school, Xander was sitting on the couch contemplating on whether or not to go and see his aunt.

"You have to go, Ax, you have to tell her what happened." Megan said dropping the backpack she had on in her room.

"Your right have to go but how am I going to be able to tell her?" Xander asked dryly.

"You'll figure out a way, besides when they do find out, they are going to wanted to be comforted, Colonial Fields is still in Afganastan, you have to be there for them." Megan walked over and gave Xander a hug.

And they were off.

Spencer had an unwanted friend waiting for at her house, and technically she wasn't really her friend.

"What are you doing here Ali?" Ali was sitting in one of the chairs in Spencer's room.

"I wanted tell you to stop thinking of Emily in that way." Ali said, standing up.

"In what way?" she gulped.

"In the way, you used to think of Toby." Ali crossed her arms in front of her.

"How did you know?" unshead tears were threatning to be realesed.

"Honey, I always know, and I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't of Emily that way she's taken by me." Ali inched closer to her, glaring.

Spencer took a deep breath and found the courage to tell Ali what she had wanted to tell her. "You know what? You deserve Emily and her love. Emily is to good for a lying, decieving bitch like you. All you are going to do is hurt her."

Ali slapped her hard in the face, with her ringed fingers. Spencer felt something wet started to drip down her face but she didn't care Ali smacked her.

"You need to leave." Ali didn't move, "Now!" Spencer finally said.

**What will Spencer say to Emily about the whole Ali encounter? What sort of feelings does Ali have for Megan? How did Xander tell Pam about his family dying? Find out next update. Remember to review 50th reviewer gets a shout out, so review your question and they will get answered. Review, Favorite, and Follow! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Glad you came back for more! Remember to Review,Follow, Favorite, and don't forget to PM me with some cool ideas.**

"Are you ok? You look like you are going to throw up." Megan said, she was behind the wheel of her red with 2 white pinstripes cadillac.

"No, and yeah I think I could at any moment." Xander responded. He was wairing a nice button up tucked into some dark jeans. Ugh your such an ass kisser, Ax, Megan thought to herself know that would make it worse for him if she had said it aloud.

When they finally got there she parked but didn't get out. "Do you want me to walk you up there like uh ... uh woman or man." she made a confused face that made Xander smile.

"Yes I would love that."

They both got out and began walking up to the door, Xander was carrying a bouquet of different colored roses. Megan rang the doorbell and waited, it took a few tries but eventually Emily came and opened the door.

Emily opened the door to find Megan and Xander waiting, Megan had changed her clothes to a jacket, a gray workout v-neck, and some black leggings yet, Xander was spiffied up in a button up and dark jeans. Xander was holding a bouquet of flowers, " Here you can give those to me, I'll go put them in a vase. You guys can come in if you like."

"I'd better get going, bye Ax." Megan said turning away but Emily stopped her.

"Megan! Wait, your welcome to stay." Emily said shyly.

"I geuss I'll have to take you up on that." Megan turning back around and smiling.

Xander and Megan walked past Emily and stopped not sure where they should go.

"Mom!" Emily called.

"I'm coming!" Pam called back. Pam came down the stairs, thinking that there was some kind of emergency. "What's wrong, Emily?" looking only at Emily.

"Xander is here." Emily said motioned towards the door where Xander and Megan was.

"What are you doing here Xander?" Pam asked kind of in shock because she hadn't seen Xander in years.

"I think you may want to sit down for this." Xander said, Pam lead them towards the dining room.

When they sat down Xander took a deep breath in and began to tell Pam what happened to his parents.

Tears welled up into her eyes, "So you telling me, my brother's been dead for a year and the police never told me."

"Yeah," Ax had tears of his own, "Megan here, would have been adopted but they died on the way to signing the papers."

Megan patted Xander's back, "It's going to be okay."

An alert from someone's phone broke the silence, it was Emily's, "Guys I have to go." anger spread across Emily face as she left, running out the door before anyone could answer. Megan was right behind her.

"What are you doing?" Megan asked Emily.

"I have to break some ties with someone for hurting someone I care about." Emily said trying to control her anger.

"Do you want me to come with you so you don't do anything to rash?" Megan asked.

"No!" Emily took a deep breath and mellowed down, "I'm sorry but I have to go alone."

Megan nodded and Emily rushed off.

Emily couldn't believe Ali hit Spencer, it was finally time to break ties with Ali. Spencer was right, what the hell was she thinking? Ali couldn't change for anybody. Emily's mind raced with thoughts about how she was going to tell Alison.

When she finally got there Ali was already outside.

"Hey Emily." Ali said sweetly.

"I'm done with you!" Emily said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when you died, you broke me, and now here you are breaking me again." tears swelled her eyesight. "I'm done with you, Ali."

"Are you breaking up with me?" anger was throbbing in her voice.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure you were just stringing me along for the ride the entire time. What ever this was, it wasn't ever real in your eyes, so goodbye Ali, I hope your happy with your betrayel."

"I'm sorry that Spencer is in love with you!" Ali shouted.

Emily barely heard her and the message didn't fully get across but inside she knew, anger inside her over shadowed that backed out and left, leaving a stunned, angry Alison, alone. Emily had to go to the only place that she felt calm, the pool. She didn't care about her rotator cuff, she needed to swim and that's what she was going to do.

Before she knew it, she was in her swim suit about to jump in the pool. Through her anger, she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her.

She jumped, and felt the amazing coolness of the water, and she began to swim. After swimming a few laps her pain in her shoulder increased but she didn't care but the figure that was watching her did and the figure jumped in after her.

Emily felt it, she was being tackled down deeper into the water, she struggled for air but the figure was stronger. She was barely able to get a big gulp of air before she went under. She felt the rope tie her down to some cement blocks that were at the bottom of the pool.

Megan didn't know where she was going but she knew where Emily was. She was at the pool, Emily always goes there when she needs to calm down, relax. Megan pulled into the school parking lot where, she saw Emily's car and another car.

Megan quickly exited her car, and ran inside through the sprinkle rain that had just started. Then she it, or him to be exact, he was putting a crowbar through the door handles.

"Hey!" she began to race to the man who was now running into the pool area. The man was wearing a black hoodie and black pants but she couldn't see his face.

They entered farther into the pool area, Megan didn't see Emily whick made her nervous. She felt her heart hammer with worry for Emily but her mind was focusing on catching this guy.

When she finally did, she tackled him to the ground. Both were struggling to be dominent in this fight but it was hard to beat a professional kick boxer. She got a good hit in the face which was probably going to leave a mark, but that only fueled her rage. Since the bleachers were right there, in front of their squabble, she nailed him in the face and slammed the back of his into the bleachers successfully knocking him out.

Now she saw the face, it was Alison's face but as a mask and it scared her. Who would do this?

Megan looked around for Emily, there was no sign, then Megan swallowed and looked into the pool and there she was, Emily tied to cement block struggling unsuccessfully. Megan pulled off her shoes, her jacket, pulled out her phone and keys then took a huge breath of air and jumped.

She was breast stroking, towards Emily and untied the rope that was on her ankle.

Emily's lungs were on fire, she didn't know what to do, it was a struggle to keep struggling with the rope. It was getting hard to move, because the more she moved the harder it was to breathe. Her eyesight was fuzzy through her goggles, but suddenly she saw some angel come down from the surface and untie her, and began to pull her up from her behind, hugging Emily to the angel's chest.

After what felt like forever, they finally broke the surface, she tried to breathe but it was difficult.

"Come on! Breathe!" she heard the angel yell. Emily felt the pressure on her chest, then she felt a sudden realese as the fire in her lungs ceased, water poured out of her mouth. Her eysight cleared, she was still being hugged by someone but who? She took deap breathe in, and turned around and found a very stressed and wet girl with wet brown hair.

Emily pulled her close and kissed who she thought was Spencer. Her hands were in the girl's hair, her lips were smashed against her's. Emily pulled away and found that her eyesight was cleared and found that it wasn't Spencer, it was Megan.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were Spencer." Emily didn't notice the hurt that crossed Megan's face. Megan ,deap down, still had feelings for Emily but she guessed that they were one sided.

Alison had followed Emily to the pool area but was to nervous and felt to vulnerable to step out of her car. She sat there until she saw Megan's car drive into the school that she got out and followed Megan into the pool area. She hid from them, hiding behing some supplies chest labeled, **Bouys** and another labeled **Fins**.

She saw the whole fight and how Megan saved Emily, and their kiss. She heard what Emily said to Megan and saw the pain that caressed her face but Emily obviously didn't. Megan help her out of the pool not saying another word, and she dragged the guy out of the building and shoved him against the dumpster. After about 15 minutes, Emily came out with wet hair from the locker room. She saw Megan leaning against the wall, waiting for Emily to get her stuff together.

"Do you need me to give you a ride home?" Megan said, leaving her place and walked over to Emily, her back turned to Ali.

"No, I'm fine." Emily said giving Megan a smile and she left the building. Alison came out of her hiding place, and walked over to Megan who's back was still turned towards her. Megan didn't move as Alison's hand ran over her shoulder blades as Alison walked around to face Megan.

"It sucks to be put in second by someone you love." Ali said, pretending to look distance. Ali was very attracted to this girl and she couldn't explain why but in this moment of sadness they shared, she needed this girl's comfort that she provided with just her presence.

"Yeah, it does." looking Ali in the face. Megan was about an inch taller than Emily, she had a strong but beautiful build. She had strong arms and a hard stomach from working and training at the gym she owned. Ali was sure where Megan got all of her bruises from but she knew some were from the fight that she just had with one of A's crew and some were from last night in Ali's house. Ali didn't know where Megan learned to fight like that, but she really hope this girl would consider joining some form of martial art. It was like that when Ali stayed in the loft above the gym that Megan owned, she'd always come back late at night to check on Ali, but she come with new bruises that Megan never explained. Sometimes Ali would joke that Samara was rough in bed but Megan laughed and said that Samara was a little more submissive.

Megan's hair was wet and so were her shirt that stuck to her boding like skin showing off her abs. She had put her jacket back on with her shoes. Megan's was turning back to blonde because for some odd reason it always got dark when her hair touched water.

Megan and Ali were inches apart now and it was silent for a few seconds but Ali broke the silence, " Especially to someone who always wins."

"Well I think I'm giving her a run for her money." Megan smiled at Ali, and Ali couldn't helped but feel the warmth of Megan's smile in her cold heart.

The space between them was nonexistant in a matter of seconds, both were hurt by Emily and both found comfort in each other, and both acted on those feelings. Ali had her hands in Megan's hair and Megan had her arms wrapped around Alison, pulling Ali up towards her lips, deepening their kiss.

In Ali's eyes, the kiss was different from Emily's, it had more raw emotion in it. Ali couldn't explain it but she felt an emotional connection to Megan on a deeper level but what were they going to do? Ali had mixed feelings about Megan but she couldn't deny the feeling of her arousal.

**What will blossom from Megan and Ali's relationship so far? How will Spencer react to what Emily tells her? What exactly does Emily tell Spencer? What will Pam do about Xander's confession. Find out in chapter 6. Review Questions, Follow, PM, Favorite! Thank You! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Make sure to review because I got no reviews last chapter which makes me sad, so please ask questions and make comments because I do read them and I will reply to them.**

They were on Megan's couch in a matter of minutes. The drive from Rosewood High to Megan's apartment building wasn't far. Ali was straddling Megan's hips, trying to pull her closer. Megan had her upper resting on her elbows, making her abs very visable to Ali.

Things got escalated quickly when they were in the pool area and they thought it was safest to come her. Xander sent Megan a text explaining that he would be staying with the fields for a week. Megan didn't mind at the moment since Ali was all over her.

Megan felt Ali's hand move under her gray work out t-shirt, and caress her abs. Ali was slightly grinding her hips against Megan's. They both felt a fire between them where ever they touched, it felt like with every touch they had to touch more to feel more of this fire.

But before Ali got any farther, Megan sat up with Ali still on top of her, and pushed her down on the other half of the couch. Megan was passionately kissing Ali's neck when she began pulling Ali's clothes off or at least her shirt and bra anyways. Megan kissed downwards until she had arrived to Ali's breast. Megan began to suck on one of Ali's most sensitive spots, this little spot on the inside on her right breast. Megan smiled into her kisses, as Ali moaned, wanting more. Megan stopped abrutly.

"Why did you stop?" Ali asked, she almost pleading she needed Megan's touch.

"I'm sorry but if we are going all the way I want to take you on a proper date." Megan said teasingly kissing Ali on the lips.

Ali had never acted so vulnerable before, this girl, was bringing out her humanity. She actually wanted to go on a date with Megan, she wanted to go all the way with her.

"I understand and I will take you up on that, " Ali started, " I'm fine with the date and everything, just not the blue balls." Ali joked. Ali could remember all the times she had wanted Megan to kiss her, hug her, get past second base with her, Ali needed her.

_ Ali was in the loft at Megan's gym, that's when she first began to have feelings for Megan, she just didn't realize she had them but she knew if Megan kissed her she would kiss her back._

_ It was later at night, the gym had just closed. Yeah she was at a boxing gym, late at night, it should feel lonely but she didn't feel alone, Megan was there. Megan could make feel like your the only person in the world, and it always felt that once you meet her all you want to do is hang around her. She could light up her room with her glowing smile that she always shared. Her attention was like a drug and Ali had an addiction for it._

_ Emily was the first girl who she knew she liked in that way, but Ali was scared she would have broke Emily and she was scared that she would have to change, she didn't like change. Ali had never expierenced love, until she met Emily, she just never realized that she cared for Emily so much. She didn't know until she was gone. Emily was the girl she had really missed._

_ "Hey what are you thinking about?" Megan said plopping down next to Ali on a comfortable cot, she sat her bag down and turned to Ali. Her eyes were filled with love and care, her eyes were always filled with that. Megan was the nicest person she knew, yet she heard that Megan had a crappy childhood. How could Megan be so nice? Ali never heard the full story but she was curious but not curious enough to ask. _

_ Megan was sweating from coaching someone in boxing, Ali didn't know how Megan got that job and was good at it but she was. Ali could have jumped her right then and there but she didn't have the courage to do so._

_ "Do you miss home?" Megan asked._

_ "Yeah, I guess I do." Ali replied after a few silent seconds._

_ "Then why don't you go back?" Megan inquestioned._

_ "Because I don't want to hurt the people I love." _

_ "Well maybe it's hurting them more than helping them Ali. They need there friend back, they need to know that you are alive. They miss you, Ali." that's when Ali almost kissed her but that would have been wrong, she was happily with Samara, she never stood a chance. Samara was perfect and Megan was even more perfect so when you put two beautiful things together they just click._

_ "Listen, Ali, I know you don't like to share what your thinking and what your feelings are, I know that you have so many walls built up. I know you used to lie a lot but please don't lie to me or to yourself."_

_ "Where are you going with this?" Ali asked, nervous. She couldn't tell Megan the truth but she couldn't lie to her._

_ "Who are you so afraid of?" Megan asked. _

_ There was a brief silence, a minute or two, finally Ali came around. She took a deep breathe and told Megan everthing that she knew about A and even the Jenna thing. Megan didn't respond, she just stared at the ground for a few moments._

_ "Wow, I'm sorry, I didn't know, that must be hard to go through." then Megan turned to face her then she did something that made Ali's hormones go crazy, Megan touched her, not only touched but gave her a hug. With this hug all of these feelings she had held inside suddenly became to overbearing, she began to cry into Megan's shoulder. The first time she'd ever felt safe to cry in front of someone._

"What time are you picking me up?" Ali asked.

"How about Friday night at 7?" Megan responded.

"If I say yes, will you'll tell me where we are going?" Ali teased.

"If?" Megan grinned like a cat would grin, ear to ear.

"Yes if."

"Well if you say yes, I will give you more of these." she threaded kisses along Ali's neck.

"But where are we going?" Ali was getting agitated by her throbbing groin, she was definetly gonna need a cold shower when she got home.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Megan smiled.

"Well then I guess my answer is a maybe because you haven't told me where we are going. I may not be at my house at 7 or maybe I will be home but unavailable."

"Maybe," then her tone grew low and seductive, " but I highly doubt that." and with that Megan gave Ali a chasted kiss and when she pulled away she gave a little tug to Ali's bottom lip. "I'll see you then."

Ali gulped and nearly shit her pants. Talk about hormones.

The next day, Megan was sitting next to Ali as usual and Emily 2 seats behind Megan. Emily could sense the tension but she didn't know if it was the good kind or the bad kind.

Megan kept looking at Ali and Ali returned some of those glances with a smile. Oh, Ali couldn't wait for their date. It will probably one of the hardest things she would ever have to do but it would be the best probably.

Mr. Fitz was their homeroom teacher then they had him for English later on. Ali spotted Aria with a glossy look on her face and staring at .

Ali was working on some stuff she needed to work on for her absences when the counselor and two army guys came to the door. The whole class stopped what they were doing and the counselor walked up to and whispered something that no one could here. Ezra had a sad look on his face, with something else, and this something else was a little bit of guilt.

The counselor turned to face the class, his eyes fell on Megan. "Megan Taylor Le Roux von Klein can you come with me for a few minutes. We have a few things we need to discuss." Megan had stood up when he said her name. Ali had never known that Megan had a second last name but she guessed there was a reason behind it. Megan followed the counselor and the two army guys out of the classroom.

Emily wondered what they could possibly take Megan out of class for and why there were army guys. Her ideas were slim but one scared her the most, A might have tipped off the army and is getting Megan deported even though she is legally allowed to live here. Emily couldn't help but notice the look on Ezra's face, he looked like he had just put someone to death.

Megan followed the army guys and the counselor, there was no way she could have possibly done anything wrong this was her second day here. Yet she followed, it was silent, except for the hallowing echos of their footsteps down the empty halls.

When they got to the counselor's office, the counselor sat down but the army guys kept standing.

"You're going to need to sit down for this." the counselor sighed.

Megan sat, "Why did you want me here? I didn't do anything bad did I?"

"No, you didn't do anything bad." the counselor had a sad look in his eyes. "We need to talk to you about your brother."

"You found him?" Megan was excited, but sad. What if they found his body not her living breathing brother? But why would the army guys be there?

"No, sadly your 2nd oldest brother is still missing."

"Than why did you ask me here?"

"Your oldest brother died in act of service of our country." counselor said.

"I know this."

"But you don't know this, he may have died and got himself a purple heart but he never finished his service in the army."

"So, how do this pretain to me?" Megan asked, already know the answer. She was about to cry she knew what her future would now be like.

"We need an able bodied family member to take his spot and your the only one." the counselor said quietly.

"I'm being drafted."

"Yes technically you are." the counselor replied.

Then one of the army guys spoke up, he was short was equally short black hair, "You'll need to report to Texas, under the supervision of colonial Fields, in a month."

"Just tell me this, how long?"

"Only 6 months."

"Does this involve the training?"

"Sadly no but we looked through your file you should easily get through you training in a month or less with you skills."

"Okay." was all Megan could say. She wanted to cry but she would not show any weakness in front of these people.

"You are free to go, after you fill out this paper work." the couselor said.

Megan quickly texted Xander to come pick her up, she didn't realize that it was almost her lunch period when she finished the paperwork and handed it to the counselor.

Xander showed up, and thought there was an emergency but then he saw Megan's unshed tears and the army guys and he realized this might be his last day to see her.

Alison was heading to lunch, thoughts crossed her mind about what the hell they could be doing to her. She did not one her relationship with Megan to end. But when she got to lunch she saw Megan, 2 army guys, and Xander leaving the building. Everyone at lunch stared at Megan like she was victim currently being murdered or like a car crash you can't stop staring at.

She wasn't in hand cuffs, she thanked God or the universe which ever one ( she was never the religious type) for Megan not getting deported. But what Ali didn't know was that Megan was going to face the worst fate of her life.

**Hey guys! Remember to ask questions, Review (I love Reviews), Follow, and Favorite.**


End file.
